faninatorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Ex-Double part 2
The Ex-Double part 2 countines where The Ex-Double (part 1) left off. takes place after where John breaks up with Riley and be with Kate. Plot James, Catherine and John Henry talk about Skynet and it has sended Machines through time not only to terminate John Connor, but also to terminate Kate Brewster who is the wife of John Connor from the Future. At the Warehouse, Kate, John, Sarah, Kyle, Derek, Jesse, Riley, Cameron and T-800 prepare to Stop Skynet. T-600s arrive to the present and being their search for John and Kate so they can terminate them. James, Catherine and John Henry were confronted by T-600s, but they fight their way to escape and droven off in James' Mercedes Car. at the Warehouse, John and Kate talk about the Future and how John Connor Had become the leader, Cameron comes and tells John that he finally understands the truth of John Connor, Cameron then tells them that they all must leave the Warehouse because T-600s are on their way. More T-600s are coming to the Warehouse, Kate, John, Sarah, Kyle, Derek, Jesse, and Riley get into the truck while Cameron and T-800 take out the T-600s. James, Catherine and John Henry make their way to Where Skynet created, Kate, John, Cameron, Sarah, Kyle, Derek, T-800, Jesse, and Riley escape in the truck from T-600s and they also head off to where Skynet is Created. Lots of T-600s and Three Harvesters arrive to the present to find and Destroy, James, Catherine and John Henry arrive where Skynet created, at the Shuttle Station, but Kate, John, Cameron, Sarah, Kyle, Derek, T-800, Jesse, and Riley upon arrrive and Discovers James, Catherine and John Henry there, T-600s, Three Harvesters and Five Moto-Terminators upon reaching where Skynet created and Terminate the Group. James, Catherine and John Henry were forced to team up with Kate, John, Cameron, Sarah, Kyle, Derek, T-800, Jesse, and Riley, and defeat The T-600s, Harvesters and Moto-Terminators, When the Group succeed defeated Most of the Machines, Cameron tells The group that they must get the Machine to turn against each other. Kyle, Sarah, Derek, Jesse and James hack few of the Moto-Terminators and the Used Moto-Terminators destroys all T-600s and Two Harvesters. Only One Harvester is left, It was destroy when one of the Moto-Terminators survive and knock the Harvester to the Explode Barrels which destroy the Harvester. Cameron, John, Kate, Sarah, Kyle, Derek, T-800, Jesse, James, Catherine, John Henry and Riley leave the Shuttle Station, Cameron, John, Kate, Sarah, Kyle, Derek, T-800, Jesse and Riley arrive at the lighthouse along with James, Catherine and John Henry, Charley shows up and tells John and others that Skynet is prevented for now, T-800 informs them that this is where John Connor and Kate Brewster live in the future and where Resistance Headquarters is builded, John and Kate share an Kiss. Cast Sarah Connor - Lena Headey John Connor - Thomas Dekker Cameron - Summer Glau Derek Reese - Brian Austin Green Riley Dawson - Leven Rambin Kyle Reese - Jonathan Jackson Jesse Flores - Stephanie Jacobsen The T-800 - Arnold Schwarzenegger Kate Brewster - Ella Morton James Ellison - Richard T. Jones Catherine Weaver - Shirley Manson John Henry - Garret Dillahunt Charley Dixon - Dean Winters